Edward's Wish
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: In midnight sun Edward constaly wishes to backhand Mike across the room now he gets his chance. Frist fan fiction be nice but leave suggestions to help me better my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: for those that have read the frist 12 chapters of midnight sun you will know how Edward constanly wishes he can back hand Mike across a room and i always thought those parts where the best so here is my story where Edward gets his wish (POV switch between Edward, Mike and Bella)**

**this is my frist story so please be nice and crticsm is always welcome as long as it isn't trying to be mean**

** Hey guess what?...I don't own Twilight**

**Mike's POV**

Yes, Sun which means the freaks will be hiking in the forest today. I hope one gats mauled by a bear, but mostly hope Edward gets mauled by a bear. Sunny days where the only days I got to even think about talking to Bella, she belonged with me and not with that freak, still praying for that bear. Today is the day I am going to get a date, well a study date, but a date is a date and I will take that. I see her pull up to school stumbling out of her truck and almost tripping over nothing. "Hey Bella," I shout waving to her as I approach. She gives me a small smile as she waves back.

"Hey Mike what's going on?" she asks as we slowing making our way to English.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with the Macbeth study questions and I know you've read that book more than once," I ask knowing she will probably say yes because it is Bella.

She seems to think it over quickly before shaking her head, "Sure Mike when do you want to meet up?"

"How about today after school neither of us have shifts at the store so we could meet up at my house if that is ok?"

"Sure I will follow you to your house after school," damn I wanted to have her in my car even for a few minutes.

"Why not drop off your truck at your house and I take you to mine it is on the way," I mentally cross my fingers hoping she'll agree.

"Sounds good," she says as we walk into English taking our seats as the bell rings. Yes I just got a date with Bella suck it Edward, and run back into the egg you where hatched from, or get mauled by a bear either one will do as I take care of Bella in more ways than Edward and his f***ing family could, while they f*** themselves and each other, and I will have some f***ing fun with Bella.

I settle into my seat as Banner starts the lesson and I let my mind wonder to my study DATE with Bella. Both of us sitting in my living room leaning over her copy of Macbeth because I "lost" mine. Our faces inches apart as she explains whatever is going on in that play. I look at her and our eyes meet and suddenly I softly kiss her which leads to more and suddenly I am leading her to my room my hands inching up into her shirt…"Mr. Newton please explain to the class what is meant by the paradoxical: Fair is foul, foul is fair."

Banner pulling me from my daydream as it was about to get good I rack my brain for the answer, "Um…I have no idea," I admit as I shuffle through a few papers on my desk.

"Funny I just told the class word for word what the phrase meant, but you don't know which means you need to pull your head out of the wonderful world of la la land and put it in the dark world of Macbeth," Mr. Banner says to me as the rest of the class giggles and I bend over my notes trying to keep my thoughts off of my plans with Bella after school, but that is easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I found myself gripping the ground on forest as I sit hidden in the trees watching my Bella from the lucky humans that can walk with her in the sun which I am forced to hide from. I watched her as I she walked with Newton to class as anger filled me. As I heard his loud irritating thoughts, red flashed before my eyes, but they were the only thoughts at the moment that were letting me see her, but the thoughts that ran through his head where making me what to grind his bones into durst after I pulled his skin off his body, except for he wished me to get mauled by a bear I got a slight chuckle before I wanted to kill him again.

He planned on making a move on Bella, my Bella, today during their study "date" even though I could tell Bella wasn't thinking anything close to his thoughts even though I couldn't heard her thoughts it was clear on her face. I listened to the people in her English class as Mr. Banner droned on about Macbeth looking from head to head about thoughts about my love and then I came across Mike's vulgar thoughts. Gripping the ground trying to make me stay in place fighting the urge to run into the building and back hand mike across the room breaking anything that could be broken and most likely killing him which gave me some happiness while I was trying to tune out his thoughts that where practically shouting at me. He was about to picture taking off Bella's top when, thank god, Mr. Banner interrupted Mike's repulsive daydream making him refocus his attention on the lesson and not my Bella. His thoughts drifted between the lessons and making some kind of move on Bella, not even a hint of a doubt coming to his mind that Bella wouldn't want to be kissed or want to do anything else he thought off. I grinded my teeth throughout the day as I watched Bella through the few people her talked to thankful when anyone besides Mike was open. I just sat there for the rest of the day wishing I could contact Bella before she went to Mike's house, but the damn sun wasn't going to allow that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mike's POV**

All day I thought of Bella and our study date. During first period I made up my mind that I was going to kiss Bella, freaky boyfriend or not. Now all I was thinking about was different ways it would come about. There was the idea that our heads so close and eye look at each other and it happens or she goes to get something turns around and I pull her into a kiss, or I could just straight out kiss her. She would look it better than Cullen could ever kiss her. She belongs with me, and he belongs within the intestines of a bear.

I have never been more excited for final bell to ring and when it finally did I practically ran out of the locker room to meet Bella. Glad we had gym together I didn't have to hunt her down. We just walked to our cars getting in the line to get out of the parking lot and I followed her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Mike followed me home…closely very closely. As we rounded the corner to my house I quickly glanced towards the forest and I swear I saw Edward, well more like a white blur, but what other vampire would be watching me. He usually doesn't watch so closely to where I can see him. What is he so worried about all Mike wants to do study. What harm could come from that? I shook my head with a slight smile as I climbed out of my truck and headed to Mike's car were he sat with a big grin on his face. Mike looks to excited for Macbeth when today he could hardly pay attention in class.

"Hey Bella," He says practically bouncing in his seat reminding me of how Alice is a majority of the time, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I answered as Mike hit the gas. "So what do you need help with?"

"Well Banner's questions are stumping me. It feels like I am ramming my head into a tree every time," I chuckle as Mike explains, "What's so funny?" He asks with a mock hurt face.

"Just the mental pictures of you running into a tree are quite amusing," I say as my mind lets me see it again.

"Well here we are," Mike says as he pulls into his drive way grabbing his books as I grab mine and we both get out as he leads me up to his porch unlocking the door and leading me into the living room. I take a seat on the couch as Mike puts down his bag and heads to the kitchen and shouts, "Want anything Bella?"

"Um… some water would be fine thanks," I say as I pull out my Macbeth book and study questions. I was flipping through my already answered study questions when Mike walks in with a glass of water and a bottle of Gatorade. He sits down on couch really close to me that I automatically slid over. Mike starts digging through his bag pulling out his study questions, but can't seem to find his book.

"Um, Bella I think I forgot my book in Banners do you mind sharing?"

"I guess not," I say as I slide back over feeling uncomfortable as mike closes the space between us and places the book between us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

Of course I followed her she was my everything and Mike f***king Newton thought he was going to kiss her along with other things. I ground my teeth as I watched them through the living room window from a tree nearby. They were sitting on the couch touching because Mike "lost" his book. I want nothing more than to back hand him into the wall breaking a majority of his bones.

After today I am going to make sure Bella actually carries her cell phone which is sitting on her desk at her house where she should be not with Newton. I let a growl come through my teeth as I sat there listening to them talk and to Mike's repulsive thoughts. She totally wants me. I wonder if she would mind my arm around her shoulder. Then I see Mike play the oldest trick and the stupidest rick in the book, he yawns stretching and laying one arm behind Bella. I am the one that invented that not really, but I was friends with the guy would did. Back then I thought he was genius, but now the move makes me want to rip Mike's arm off and feed it to a dog.

He was making up his mind when to kiss Bella as my anger boiled over I glared at the sun as it slowly set. I sat there and thought of ways to get Bella out of Mike's house as I waited for the sun to set and paid attention to Mike's thoughts making sure I got Bella before he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike's POV**

It is getting late and I know Bella well be needing to go home soon so it is now or never Mike. I thought to myself as I stared at page Bella was talking about weird sisters or something. I looked at her as she stared down at lines on the page. Bella looks up meeting my eyes. There is a knock on the door, but I ignore it as I take Bella's face suddenly before she can look away. My press my lips to hers as she starts to say something cutting her off. Then suddenly I hear the sound of my front door being kicked it making a loud bang against wall


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

The sun just minutes before I can walk around without sparkling and then I could go and get my Bella, but I think mike would think I am stalking him so I decided to call Alice and say she had plans or something anything to get Bella out of that house. Before I could even call Alice Mike suddenly changed his mind and was about to kiss her I saw red. I ran faster than ever closing the short distance between my hiding spot and Mike's front door.

I small part of my brain that wanted to up hold what my family made knocked on the door, but that was the stupidest idea ever. Mike ignored my knock and kissed Bella anyway before she could even finish saying no. I lost it letting a low growl come from my chest. I kicked it Newton's door it banging loudly against the wall I walk quickly around the corner. Newton instantly pulls away from Bella looking up at a pissed vampire _Oh__God__where__did__he__come__from__god__he__looks__pissed__what__do__I__do__sh**t_. A look of "Oh sh**t" comes across his face. I slowly walk up to Mike as Bella being Bella defends the leech, "Edward don't do anything irrational."

"I am perfectly rational," I say grabbing Mike's shirt and easily lifting him up in the sir bringing him inches from my face. "What the hell do you think you were doing to my girlfriend?" I hiss at Mike.

He stares frozen with shock. _What__do__I__say?__What__do__I__say?_I give him a "little" shake then he stutters out _I__know__pass__it__off__on__Bella_, "Um…She came on to me." He tries to pass the blame to Bella which makes me even more pissed at him. A growl comes from my chest as I fling him into a nearby bookcase.

"You expect me to believe Bella kissed you," I practically shout as Mike stands up wincing at the broken ribs he probably has.

"What the hell Cullen," he shouts _Oh__My__F***ing__God__he__just__threw__me__5__ft__threw__the__air__I__can__'__t__back__down__even__though__I__think__he__broke__a__few__ribs_. He takes in a ragged breath as I smirk at his thoughts.

I hear breaks screech in protest as a car comes to a stop suddenly in front of Mike's house and then appears Alice _Edward__stop__it__before__you__kill__him_ she shouts her thoughts at me as I see a vision of Mike's dead body and me grinning like a child locked in a candy store. "Stay out of this Alice," I hiss as I walk back up to Mike. He tries unsuccessfully to look brave.

"Edward stop," this time it is not Alice but Bella pleading with me and I can't say no to her no matter how much Mike earned this. I look at her my face softening then turn back to Mike.

"If you ever Kiss her again, touch her, speak to her, look at her, or even think about her in a wrong way I will be back and you will have more than a few broken bones got it," I am just inches from his face now. _Mike__you__messed__up__this__time__you__'__re__so__stupid__just__agree__before__he__breaks__anything__else._ He slowly shakes his head yes, "Bella get your stuff let's go," I say turning around but then turn back to Mike and give him a nice back hand sending him flying into the stairs hearing a satisfying crack. _OH__GOD__ALMIGHTY__MY__LEG__MY__LEG_ mike screams internally letting out moans of pain so Bella and Alice stare with mouths out Alice thinking _Oooooooooooh__Shi**t__Edward._

Alice call 911 or something and let's go I say pulling Bella along with a grin on my face finally getting to fulfill my wish.

**End of my frist story hoped you enjoyed it cuz i enjoyed writeing it. i know it isn't that great but as i coutine to write i will inprove pratice makes perfect right? well leave reviews i want to know what i did right but mostly what i did wrong so i can fix it in my next story and please even through i want critism it doesn't need to be harsh critism**


	8. Chapter 8

HEY

thanks for reading my story, i hope you enjoyed it.

So recently i have opened a new twilight rp called Another Twiligh RP. If you are intrested in do something like that you can PM me asking to join and what person you would like to play .net/myforums/APersonYouWillNeverKnow/3371462/ here is the link for the list of who is taken and who is not. as of right now every one is open. i have added two more cullens shaleena and kellen who are mates. i am shaleena and if you would like to play kellen you get to basicaly make him whatever you want (there are a few limits though) also i need 3 more admins to run this when i get it going so if you would like to interview for one of the spots im and we'll see if you can handle it.

thanks for reading and leave reviews


End file.
